In the Closet with Kevin
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Oliver accidently locks Miley and Kevin Jonas in a closet. Kiley, with a slight mention of Loliver


a/n: GO KILEY! YES AGAIN. anyways, check out my story brotherly love. It's about young Joe and Nick being bullied and Kevin comes to the rescue. My cousin says it's really sweet

* * *

"So Kevin, when are Joe and Nick going to get here?" Miley said

"In about an hour and a half. Nick had a doctors appointment- something to do with his diabetes and Joe was in the shower. And you know what he's like" Kevin Jonas said, shaking his head. Miley groaned, plopping down at her deask as Kevin sat on her bed.

"He takes forever. Remember on tour, we had to turn the hot water off and he still was in there for three hours?"

"Yes. And we were only going to the park. Not a concert or anything" Kevin said sadly. "And it'll take another 20 minutes for Nick to convince Joe he looks okay. Joe may be a guy, but he's more of a Diva then you are."

"I'm not a Diva. I grew up in Tenesse with a pig. Meanwhile the three of you grew up in New Jersey, Arizona and Texas, then back to New Jersey, with a dog."

Kevin laughed "So"

"And I also have to wear a wig if I want to be Hannah Montana- You only have to straighten your hair to be recognized as Kevin Jonas- and you don't have to do that half the time. And I'm the Diva!"

"Actually, Joe is, but whatever"

A knock sounded on Miley's door. "Come in"

Her step brother Oliver walked in "Miles, I left my phone in your Hannah closet last night- Can I go find it- I want to text Lilly"

"Okay, Kevin, have you ever been in my closet?"

"No. Why would I go in your closet"

"Prepare, to be amazed" Miley said, standing up from her desk. Oliver and Kevin followed her to her closet, where she pushed her clothes aside and went through the open doors. Kevin stared at the huge closet"

"Your closet is bigger then my whole ROOM!" Kevin said, "And you have a clothes carasoul? I'm a guy, but when you share a closet with Joe, it needs to be this size."

Miley grinned "Lilly just said she was in a dream" She laughed, "Oliver, do you see it?"

"Nope"

After several minutes, Oliver found it. He picked it up and ran out.

"Oliver don't-" The door slammed shut "Shut that door. The locks broken" Miley groaned. "We'll have to wait for Joe and Nick to get here, Oliver will never get that open, My pinky has more muscle then he does."

* * *

"I'm so bored" Kevin said, slamming his head into the wall. Miley had called Joe, who had been in the middle of his shower and hung up on her. Nick was in the doctors office, and couldn't come.

"I;m going to kill Oliver when we get out of here" Miley said, digging through her purse "Want a mint?"

"Sure" Miley tossed Kevin her whole purse "You can have what evers in there" She said, going to her closet door and banging on the door.

* * *

"Hey Oliver, wheres Miley" Lilly Trusscott asked, walking into her best friends' house.

"She's stuck in her closet with Kevin"

"Why?" Lilly asked, eyebrow's raised. Oliver looked nervous.

"The lock was broken and I shut the door when they were in there" Oliver said.

"I'll deal with you later" Lilly said, hitting him with a pillow and going upstairs. She went into Miley's room and tried to open the door. She couldn't get it open.

"Miley, is there any other way out?"

"Nope"

"Well have fun being stuck in a closet with the guy you like!"" Lilly said brightly.

"Lilly-"

"Well, you do like him, and it could be worse. It could be Joe you're stuck with" Lilly said.

"Lilly, stop talking" Miley said .

"Oh right, Kevin's in the closet with you. KEVIN MILEY LIKES YOU"

"Lilly, i just figured out why you and Oliver are the perfect couple" Miley said angrilly.

"Why?"

"You're both stupid" Miley said "Now, go get Joe and ask him to open the door.

* * *

"So, do you like me?" Kevin asked.

"No, I like the other Kevin Jonas in this closet" Miley said sarcastically.

"Haha. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to loose you. Seem reason why you don't tell Joe his girlfriend is a slut- I love you to much"

"Miley, you wouldn't lose me, I'd just want to wait. I'm an adult and your a teen ager.But Hannah and Me is different, were both in the spotlight"

"So, are you asking Hannah out then?" Miley asked softly.

"Maybe, what's her answer?" Kevin asked softly.

Miley went over to her wig. She put it on "Yes."

"Well, then I am. And really, Joe should know about Celia. We should tell him"

"I guess we should"

The two sat in silence for several minutes.

"Well, of all the people to be stuck in a monster sized closet with, I'm glad it's you" Kevin said. "By thre way, I hope Oliver or Jackson have an extra bed in their room, cause Joe is never going to let this go"

"Trust me, you don't want to sleep in Jackson's room- It smells like a cow feild after the cows have had their morning sit down"

Kevin wrinkled his nose. Miley began laughing.

"Maybe I'll just put a sleeping bag in here" Kevin laughed. Miley smiled. "It's big enough to be another bedroom"

Suddenly, the door burst open "Are you guys okay. The doors were stuck, the lock wasn't broken." Joe said, coming in the room "Miley, this is the biggest closet I've ever been in"

"So I've been told. Is Oliver around?"

"He's in his room, why"

"I need to go thank him.'' Miley said.

"For what?"

"For getting me and Kevin together." Miley said, leaving the room.

"So, you and Miley huh? Who would have thunk it?"

"Actually, me and Hannah- I have to wait three years to date Miley"

Joe laughed "Alrighty then. I'm hungry, and Robbie Ray just got here with a huge pizza, let's move"

Kevin smiled. Joe was always hungry


End file.
